Till I Collapse
by TheDrowker
Summary: Dopóki nie spadnie dach, nie wszystkie zgasną światła. Dopóki moje nogi nie odmówią posłuszeństwa, nie mogę się podać. Dopóki świat nie poda się, będzie wielkim bagnem. Dopóki ludzkość nie zginie, dotąd jest nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Dopóki kostucha mnie nie zabierze, będę pięścią i bronią mojego gatunku. Dopóki nie upadnę, dopóki nie wydam ostatniego tchnienia, będę niepokonany.


_Póki co jedno one shot z otwartym zakończeniem. Może kiedyś dopisze drugą cześć, ale za wcześnie o tym myśleć. Za wcześnie, chociaż mam pomysł na fabułę całej opowieści związanej z tym opowiadaniem._

* * *

"Ludzkość musi położyć kres wojnie, bo inaczej wojna położy kres ludzkości."

_John Fitzgerald Kennedy, 35. prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki_

**Cześć I**

_Świat jest jak bańka na choince. Piękna, acz zarazem krucha. Powinno się z nią odpowiednie obchodzić, aby przetrwała jak najwięcej świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Nigdy nie przestanie być piękna, nawet za pięćdziesiąt lat._

_Świat także jest kruchy. Nasz ład społeczny, oparty na pokoju oraz pozornym bezpieczeństwa państwa też. Wszystko stworzył człowiek. Ustrój, waluty, broń, kagańce w postaci praw czy kar. Natura i ewolucja dały nam tylko jedno - instynkt. To on przez pierwsze tysiąclecia decydował kto przetrwa. Człowiek wtedy był zwierzęciem, ale nie bez powodu stał się panem planety. Zaczął się uczyć, zaczął tworzyć pierwsze zasady. Stada łowców zaczęły przeradzać się w pierwsze cywilizację, rozpoczynając naszą długą, wyboistą drogę aż tutaj. Do lat osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego pierwszego wieku._

Słabe światło, wydobywające się z zwisającego z sufitu halogena, rozjaśniało niewielki, acz dość zniszczony pokój. Stare, pożółkłe już plakaty propagandowe, walające się po podłodze szkło oraz opadnięty tynk, dominowały w tym zdewastowanym krajobrazie. Miejsce, gdzie kiedyś homo sapiens odbywały swoje przedziwne rytuały, dziś było koszmarem. Koszmarem, w którym przebywał jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku. Gatunku człowieka rozumnego.

_Czym tak naprawdę był Homo Sapiens Sapiens prócz tylko nazwy naszego gatunku? Gatunkiem, który wyewoluował od małpy istoty, która podbiła cały świat oraz ciągle patrzącej w dal. Gatunek, przeżywający tragiczne wojny oraz epidemie, a zaraz dzielnie zwalczający wszelkie przeciwności i zwycięsko wychodząc z niejednej batalii z matką naturą. Lecz to ona miała decydujące słowo.  
Jak na ironie losu, to sami pomogliśmy się jej wykończyć i doprowadzaliśmy do tej ruiny._

Okazem był mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku, siedzący oparty o poniszczoną ścianę. Ciężki oddech Jego ubiór wskazywał, że był jakimś rodzaju wojskowym. Wysokie buty taktyczne, spodnie bojówki z mnóstwem mały kieszonek na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy przewiązane były skórzanym paskiem, zaś na kolanach znajdowały się ochraniacze. Wepchnięty do spodni T Shirt był ukryty pod czymś rodzaju pancerza, założonego na klatce piersiowej. Zdawało się, że na prawej ręce, ciągnąc się od barku do koniuszków palców założony jakiś rękaw. Na jego twarzy, po której spływała delikatna stróżka krwi, zawadzając o bliznę na prawym policzku, mienił się grymas bólu. Coś było nie tak.  
Postać trzymała w lewej dłoni w jakąś dziwną fiolkę zakończoną igłą, po czym wbiła ją w sobie w otwartą ranę na lewym udzie, wydając niewielki jęk bólu. Osobnik oparł głowę o ścianę, łapiąc głęboki oddech i wypuszczają równocześnie niewielki flakonik. Poczuł jak morfina uśmierza ból z jakim walczył od kilku minut, chociaż wiedział, że to tylko chwilowa ulga. Za jakiś czas wszystko wróci do normy, ale on miał nadzieje, że już go nie będzie.

-Cholera – mruknął zamykając oczy. Przypomniał sobie o tym stadzie „zombie", ludzi, których zmienił wirus stworzy przez nich samych. Te rozdzieliły go od reszty drużyny, a zwłaszcza pewnego młodego człowieka. Czuł się podle. Wiedział, że musiał je zabić, ale one wcześniej były ludźmi. Może osobami, które kiedyś uratował. Jednak Oni chcieli tylko jednego – jego. Mimo że chciał, to nie mógł ich uratować. Nawet nie próbował. Liczyło się teraz tylko przetrwanie. Usłyszał strzał. Wcześniej też je słyszał, ale potrafił rozróżnić dwie bronie. Czyżby młody strzelał z Hawka? Przecież ta broń miała odrzut jak cholera.

-Spector One, zgłoś się – usłyszał przez słuchawkę wetkniętą do ucha. Dźwięk przeszedł przez jego mózgoczaszkę jak pocisk przez papier. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko złapał kolejny oddech – Butcher, zgłoś się - dosłyszał. Teraz głos odbył się echem w jego głowie. Powoli otworzył oczy.

_Wojna towarzyszy człowiekowi od początku jego istnienia. Czemu? To trudne i złożone pytanie. Jesteśmy gatunkiem stadnym, chcącym dominować nad pozostałymi. Jesteśmy też rasą agresorów, ponieważ gdzie się nie pojawimy, niesiemy zniszczenie. Potrafimy zabić inny gatunek dla takiej drobnostki jak futra, kły czy mięso, ale nie można nas tak oceniać._

_Za wojną zawsze towarzyszy chęć dominacji nad innym państwem czy narodem. Władza zawsze była najbardziej kosztowana. Nie raz jej wartość była oceniania na miliony ... istnień ludzkich. Brzmi to ironicznie, ale człowiek chcą ratować innego przedstawiciela swojego narodu, jest gotów zabić, a my ciągle mówimy o pokoju. Hipokryzja, ponieważ nie ma wojen w znaczeniu jaki pamiętają nasi dziadkowie. Teraz wojna, tak samo jak ludzie, wyewoluowała. Z kamieni i patyków, poprze miecze i łuki, aż do karabinów i broni masowego rażenia._

_Jednak wojnie zawsze najważniejszy jest człowiek, ponieważ to on pociąga za spust i pozbawia życia innego Homo Sapiens. Bez niego, nawet najlepiej uzbrojona armia nie wygra. _

_Taki człowiekiem był właśnie kapitan John "Butcher" Marshall._

-Co? - mruknął do mikrofonu, zaś z implantów umieszczonym w tuż koło oczów wysunęły się dwie przesłony, tworząc coś na wzór okularów przeciwsłonecznych – Jak wygląda sytuacja?

-Młody nie żyje – odparł rozmówca, zaś mężczyzna westchnął. Ten drugi strzał był jego ostatnim. Szkoda młodziaka, ale od początku wiedział, że chłopak ma za słabą psychikę jak na taką misje – Mamy jego ciało. Jeden z tych skurwieli go dziabnął, a chłopak nie miał fiolki z antywirusem. Jednak mnie martwi szybkość jego przemiany.

-Ile? - zapytał podnosząc głowę. Na soczewkach zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze informacje. HUD zapełniał się potrzebnymi danymi.

-Niecałe dwie minuty, a normalnie to około pięciu – na chwilę zapanowała cisza – Spalimy ciało, ale wpierw pobierzemy krew do badań. Będzie przejebane, gdy wirus zmutował – dodał. Butcher zaśmiał się, bo cała ta sytuacja z wirusem go bawiła. Jako jeden z niewielkiego procentu populacji był odporny na ugryzienia. Nie zmieniało go to w pozbawioną mózgu istotę, tylko maksymalnie wkurzało.

-Będą mieli ból dupy – szepnął, po czym już normalnym tonem dopowiedział – Przegrupujcie się jak skończcie. Dalej szukamy uranu, bo bez niego nie mamy po co wracać. Ja sprawdzę tą kondygnacje i dam wam znać.

-Zrozumiałem. Perknis, bez odbioru – usłyszał mężczyzna w odpowiedzi, po czym przekręcił głowę. O ścianę oparty stał karabin szturmowy "G237 Skarabeusz".

Ta mająca osiemdziesiąt sześc centymetrów nieregularna, prostokątnopodobna bryła była jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Podstawowy karabin służb Królewskie Marynarki Elgrodu, ładowany przez standardowy magazynek pudełkowy na dwadzieścia pocisków o kalibrze pięć pięćdziesiąt sześć milimetra, chowany do wnętrza broni. Krótka kolba oraz długa lufa, które po założeniu na plecy ukrywały się do środka, skutecznie zmniejszały jego rozmiar podczas transportu. Jednak broń Burchera miała pewne modyfikacje. Podstawowy celownik zastąpiony został przez sześciokątny kolimator, dający użytkownikowi trochę szersze pole widzenia podczas celowania. Teraz to było na wagę życia i śmierci. Lufa wypluwająca pociski jak szalona także dostała nowy element. Trójkątny tłumik, nie pasujący wyglądem do broni, zapewniał mi cisze, jednak kosztem siły ognia, lecz to poprawiała krótsza iglica.

Butcher dosięgnął broni, a następnie wstał. Sprawdził stan magazynku. Przeładował broń, po czym ciężko wzdychając ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak na chwile przy stłuszczonym lustrze. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Nie był już tym samym młodym mężczyzna co wcześniej. Przejechał lewą ręką po brudnym brązowych krótko ściętym irokezie. Jego niebieskie oczy skupił się na czarnym prawym ramieniu.

Efekt ciężkiej głupoty skończył się dla niego tragicznie. Stracił całą rękę, uszkodził dość poważnie płuco oraz nerkę, zaś tętnica udowa została przerwana. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat temu, będąc na polu bitwy i odnosząc takie obrażenia, miałby małe szanse na przetrwanie, ale medyna poszła naprzód. Przetrwał, po czym zaoferowano mu kończyny. Podstawę, takie które dostawał każdy marines po takim wypadku. Czekała na niego kariera w biurokracji, gdy nie sam diabeł zapukał do jego drzwi. Generał Hennig był dowódcą czwartego korpusu w Liltehammer. Zaoferował mu najlepsze wszczepy dla wojskowych oraz coś, czego potrzebował – możliwości powrotu do służby. Podpisał cyrograf z diabłem, a diabeł wysłał go do elity sił specjalnych Elgrodu

_Do SPECTER_

_Ta utworzona w 1864 roku, tuż po podwójnym królobójstwie, formacja wojskowa była lepiej finansowana, przeszkolona oraz wyposażona niż jakakolwiek inna kompania sił specjalnych w całym królestwie. Nie mogło być inaczej. Zjawy stanowiły szpicę wszystkich sił specjalnych. Początkowo powołano ich do ochrony króla oraz rodziny królewskiej, jednak z czasem doszło do zmiany priorytetów. Byli sekcją szybkiego reagowania oraz specami od rzeczy nie wykonalnych. Pierwsi w akcji, ostatni w odwrocie. Wchodzi i wychodzi na pole walki jak zjawy. Nikt, a nic nie mogło nich zobaczyć. I wielu w jednostce nie cierpiało frazesu „najlepsi z najlepszych", to był on niewątpliwie bliski prawdy. Każdy z komandosów został specjalnie wybrany i zaakceptowany przez króla. Istnienie samej organizacji objęte było ścisłą tajemnicą państwową. Nawet najważniejsi generałowie nie wiedzieli o istnieniu Zjaw. Król bardzo dokładnie zamaskował ich istnienie. Tylko on, Szef Połączonych Sztabów oraz Marszałek Państwa wiedzieli o formacji SPECTER, na co dzień ukrytej pod 4 Kompanią Królewskie Marynarki._

Co z tego, jak i tak została ich bardzo małą garstka. Tuż przed wojną formacja liczyła stu operatorów w czterech dywizjach po dwudziestu pięciu żołnierzy. Teraz było ich ledwie ośmiu. Tylu dobrych żołnierzy zginęło podczas tej bezsensownej walki o marne skrawki suchego terytorium.

Spojrzał na swoją kończynę. Wykonana z włókna szklanego, aluminium oraz kevlaru proteza dawała mu możliwości, o których nigdy nie śnił. Jednak była także koszmarem. Wspominała mu o tym dniu sprzed dziesięciu lat, gdzie jeszcze jako operator Marynarki poświecił się dla ważnego VIPa. Głupota.

Ruszył przed siebie, trzymając broń w pogotowiu. Minął jednego z trupów zombie, którego kilkanaście minut wcześniej zabił. Pokraka nawet nie wiedziała skąd wyszedł i w jakiej był odległości. To był czysty strzał w głowę. Ciało upadło, nie alarmując pozostałych. Nawet dobrze, ponieważ w pojedynkę miałby problemy z odparciem ataku. Może był odporny na wirusa, ale zombie dalej mogły go zabić, a tego nikt nie chciał. Mimo wszystko był cenny dla dowództwa.

_Zombie. Nieumarli. Istota ludzka, która balansuje na granicy śmierci i życia. Zarazem jest martwa, ponieważ medycyna tak mówi, zaś jej mózg i serce nie pracują tak jak u człowieka, ale równocześnie żyje, gdyż chodzi i kieruje się instynktem ... czyli tym, co nam dała matka natura, wyrzekając się reszty frazesów stworzonych przez ludzkość._

_Kiedyś to była fikcyjna postać, ale teraz istniała ona jak najbardziej. Siedem lat temu zaczęła się pandemia tajemniczego wirusa, który zmieniał ludzi w bezrozumne truchło, kierujące się tylko tym co nam dała natura. Przetrzebiła nasze szeregi, ponieważ nie wszyscy mutowali, a cześć po prostu umierało. Tak człowiek, istota rozumna, stworzyła organizm, który tylko matka natura upiększyła._

Długi korytarz kompleksu zdawał się nie mieć końca. Butchera w końcu to nie dziwiło. Przed wybuchem plagi, produkowane oraz badane były tutaj nowe rodzaje broni. Dla królestwa to był ważny ośrodek, jednak gdy kraj poszedł w rozsypkę, przestał się liczyć. Teraz najważniejszy był prowincja Telia, w którym bazę i dom miały resztki niegdyś wielkiego Królestwa Elgrod. Świat w ciągu siedmiu lat bardzo się zmienił, a to za sprawą jednego człowieka.

Usłyszał ciche jęki. Podniósł broń na wysokość ramion, zaś HUD przeszedł w stan podwyższonej gotowości. Skaner bicia serca zaznaczył mu czerwony punkt na radarze. Północy wschód w dość bliskiej odległości. Może kilkanaście metrów. Podszedł do ściany tuż koło drzwi. Punkt nie ruszał się, więc operator postanowił złożyć mu wizytę. Delikatnie się wychylił, oceniając sytuacje. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie był to zombie, tylko ciężko ranny naukowiec. Butcher wszedł do pomieszczenia, sprawdzając każdy kąt, zaś jajogłowy z nadzieją patrzył na swojego wybawiciela. Ten jednak miał inne plany.

-Pomożesz mi? - zapytał, zaś wojskowy uśmiechnął się. Przybrał odpowiednią maskę w tej grze – Dzięki Bogu. Myślałem, że tutaj zginę – dodał, zaś operatorów sprawdził jego ranę na brzuchu. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia, naukowiec przeżyje. Może, bo teraz wszystko zależy od dobrej woli żołnierza.

-Gdzie jest uran? - zapytał. Jajogłowy przełknął ślinę, ale wytłumaczył mu gdzie znajduje się siłownia oraz coś wielkiego – Pewnie brudna bomba. Zgłoszę dowództwu – pomyślał, po czym wstał. Schował otrzymaną kartą chipową do kieszeni spodni, a następnie skierował się ku wyjściu.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie tak! - zaprotestował naukowiec, ale to były jego ostatnie słowa. Parę sekund później trzy pociski przeszyły jego serce oraz czaszkę na wylot, tym samym skracając jego cierpienia. Butcher wzruszył ramionami na widok zwłok, które mogły z czasem zostać zarażone wirusem. Powinien je spalić, ale nawet nie widział w tym sensu.

-Spector One do dowódcy dwa, zgłoście się – powiedział do radia, a następnie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Wyszedł na korytarz, po czym udał się we wskazany przez naukowca rejon.

-Zgłaszam się, Spector One

-Wysyłam wam lokalizacje paczki. Najpewniej jest tam też brudna bomba, ale na miejscu się to sprawdzi.

-Zrozumiałem Specter One. Zmierzamy do punktu randez vous. Odział drugi bez odbioru – po tych słowach rozległ się charakterystyczny szelest. Butcher pewnym krokiem udał się do windy, jaką widział parę pomieszczeń wcześniej. Wtedy nie mógł z jej skorzystać, ponieważ nie posiadał uprawnień. Nawet stary Skarabeusz nie potrafił otworzyć drzwi, więc wojskowy ruszył dalej, mając nadzieje na rychłe znalezienie czegoś. Udało się, mimo rany na udzie. Zdarza się nawet najlepszym, ale czy on należał do najlepszych?

Podszedł do windy. Szare drzwi z naklejona etykietką „Only For Autohrised Personel" kiedyś otwierały się bardzo często. Dziś, pięć lat po utracie ośrodka tak różowo nie było. To już nie była wojna, to była tylko walka o przetrwanie, a John wiedział, że jego gatunek musi zostać. Zombie z czasem rozpadną się i nic, ale to nic po zmutowanych Homo Sapiens nie zostanie. Przyroda zabierze to co jej z powrotem i już chyba nie odda ze swoich szponów.

**Cześć II**

Nacisnął na guzik odpowiadający za przywołanie windy, ale ta wydała cichy pisk, znaczący brak dostępu, a dosadniejszym odpierdol się. Operator prychnął, po czym przyłożył kartę czipową otrzymaną od jajogłowego. Teraz panel zapikał, chcą oznajmić że może jechać na sam dół. Wojskowy nie czekał, ponieważ za sobą głośne kroki. Nie jednej, nie dwóch, nie trzech ale przynajmniej całego stada. Zombie szły po niego, więc pora na ucieczkę. Wszedł przez otwarte drzwi małego pomieszczenia, aby sekundę później nacisnąć piętro minus siedem. W oddali pierwszego zarażonego. Musiał być szybszy niż pozostali, ale tak już było za późno. Operator postanowił zrobić ostatnią rzecz na tym piętrze.

Nogą przytrzymam zamykające się drzwi windy, po czym podniósł swoją broń. Skarabeusz był gotowy do kolejnego zabójstwa, zaś człowiek powoli najechał punktem na twarz zombie. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, czy na pewno dobrze robi. W końcu to była istota rozumna, nawet jeśli jej mózg był zjedzony przez tajemniczy wirus. Zarazem to coś nie było już człowiekiem w normalnym tego sensie znaczeniu. Był to mutant, coś co nie powinno chodzić po ziemi. I to było bodźcem.

Mówi się, że dobry żołnierz nigdy nie trzyma palca na spuście, tylko na kąbłąku, aby nie wystrzelić. Jest to prawda, ale przeniesienie palca na język spustowy trwa mikrosekundy, zaś czas potrzebny od momentu przeniesienia palca do wystrzału trwa mniej niż sekunda. Gdy pocisk rozpędzony do prędkości równej prawie potrójnej prędkości dźwięku opuszcza lufę, zaś łuska wypadła z zamka broni, zombie nie miało już czasu na żadną reakcję. Pocisk dosięgnął go w ułamkach sekund, nie zostawiając złudzeń kto wygrał tą nierówną walkę. Za nim upadł na ziemie, wydajać ostatnie tchnienie, kolejne trzy pociski przeszyły jego tułów i głowę. To był już koniec.

Butcher uśmiechnął się, ponieważ właśnie pozbył się jednego problemu, ale ten uśmieszek znikł gdy z rogu zaczęły się pojawiać kolejne bestie. Nie czekał, tylko puścił lewą dłoń szynę karabinu, łapiąc za granat zaczepny. Nacisnął guzik odpowiedzialny, za uzbrojenie, po czym rzucił go w kierunku zombie, równocześnie cofając się do windy. Był człowiek, który stał najbliżej zobaczył tylko dziwną rzecz upadającą tuż za nim, ale nie przejął się tym. Bardziej się skupił na istocie stojącej w windzie i pokazującym im środkowy palec.

-Słodkich snów odmieńcy – rzucił pogardliwie, gdy drzwi zamknęły się. Sekundę później nastąpił wybuch, zaś jęzor ognia pochłonął wszystkich dookoła. Stado przestało istnieć – Tutaj Spector One, wybuch to moja sprawka, over.

-Zrozumiałem Spector One, oddział drugi zjeżdża windą na piętro minus siedem, zrozumieliście?

-Potwierdzam dowódco – odparł, opierając się o ścianę kabiny – Spotkamy się w punkcie r v, Spector One bez odbioru – w słuchawce usłyszał tylko charakterystyczny szum. John miał w tej ochocie zapalić papierosa, gdyż nikotyna łagodziła wszelkie stresy, jednak nie było mu to dane. Zadziwiająco szybko zjechał na sam dół i pierwsze co go powitało to odgłos obracających się działek. Natychmiast ukrył się za ścianą windy, unikając pierwszej salwy z działka obrotowego

– Kurwa! Kto do jasnej cholery montuje takie coś w na samym dole kompleksu badawczego? - przeklął w myślach, po czym wyjął przypominające piłkę do tenisa urządzenie. Cud techniki.

Rzucił je w kierunku maszyny plujące tysiące pocisków na minute, zaś na jego HUDzie pojawiły się kontury pomieszczenie obok. Działko, na szczęście tylko jedno, było zamontowane na wysokości siedmiu metrów, a oddalone od wejścia z windy na odległość około dwudziestu. Jedyną szansę na przejście była osłona tuż przy karabinie, które nie potrafiło w te miejsce strzelić, gdyż maksymalny kąt pochylania wynosił siedemdziesiąt stopni. To była jego szansa i postanowił z jej skorzystać. Nacisnął guzik na osłonie lewego ramienia, które wysłało do kulki proste polecenie. Parę sekund później działko przestało działać, zaś John popędził, w myślach licząc pozostały mu czas. Impuls jaki stworzył „czujnik" przeciążył system namierzania działka tylko na kilka sekund, które ten potrzebował na przeładowanie systemów. Te kilka sekund zadecydowały o życiu i śmierci Butchera, słyszącego już pierwszy obrót działka. Był metr do osłony, więc po prostu się rzucił, unikając pierwszej salwy. System celowania wieżyczki obrócił się jeszcze kilka razy, szukając celu, ale ten już bezpiecznie łapał oddech. Miał po prostu dość tego czegoś, ale wiedział, że to może być dopiero początek niespodzianek.

-Dowódca dwa zgłoś się – rzekł do miniaturowego mikrofonu. Parę chwil później, usłyszał głos towarzysza niedoli.

-Zgłaszam się Spector One

-Uważajcie przy wejściu, mają tutaj Gatlinga – odparł wstając. Otrzepał się z kurzu, sprawdził czy broń dalej działa, po czym ruszył ku głównej hali. Tam był punkt zbiórki obu oddziałów wysłanych na tą samobójczą misje. Jednak Uran jest potrzebny, zwłaszcza w resztkach dwudziestomilionowego państwa, który swoją energetykę opiera na elektrowniach atomowych. Walka toczyła się o dużą stawkę, ponieważ głowice z bomb atomowych zostały już zużyte, więc właśnie takie kompleksy były bardzo ważnie strategicznie. Nie tylko dla Królestwa Egirodu, ale także dla lokalnych bojówek czy quasi państw powstałych po rozpadzie Królestwa oraz Black Friday. To było straszne, że ludzie będący jednym narodem, teraz muszą walczyć między sobą, jak zaszczute zwierzęta walczące o padlinę, jednak przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi … oraz najlepiej uzbrojeni.

-Dowódca dwa, potwierdźcie, że zrozumieliście – rzekł Butcher do mikrofonu, ponieważ czas na odpowiedź już dawno się skończył – Perkins, cholera, zgłoś się!

_Black Friday był początkiem końca. Jeden człowiek, który kazał nazywać siebie Architektem, rozpoczął armagedon, uderzając tam gdzie najbardziej zabolało - w giełdę. Systemy komputerowe padły, a wraz z nim cała ekonomia globalnego świata. Państwa, początkowo chcąc jakoś zaradzić temu co się stało, wciągały się po kolei kolejny globalny konflikt, który tym razem na prawdę był globalny. Narodu wykrwawiały się, walcząc tak naprawdę o nic. Pieniądze będące zero jedynkowym kodem znikły i nic nie mogło ich przywrócić. Grupa zwana "Patriotami" zniszczyła wszystkie dane jednym celnym, cybernetycznym uderzeniem. Następnie użyli swoich marionetek w państwach dalekiego i zaczęli wojny, która przerodziła się w Trzecia Wojnę Światową._

_Gdy to powoli się kończyła, a nad ludzkością powoli zaczynała oddychać pełnią, nastąpił ostatni atak ze strony Patriotów. Wypuścili oni wirusa, a ten zaczął mutować. Po krótkim czasie zaczął zbierać swoje żniwo, kończą wojnę oraz cywilizacje opartą na pokoju po Drugiej Wojnie._

_Teraz zaczęła się nowa wojna ... o przetrwanie._

Zobaczył przed sobą snop świateł powstałych z kilku latarek, których fotony uderzył w jego gałki oczne. Pierwszym odruchowym, będącym swoistym utrapieniem, było instynktowne delikatne odwrócenie głowy oraz zmrużenie oczu. Wiedział, że w tym momencie naraża się na strzał, a jej wyniki śmierć, ale nie bał się. Tyle razy kostucha chciała go zabrać, lecz za każdym razem wyrywał się z jej łapsk. Gra kotka i myszkę musiało się kiedyś skończyć, tak samo jak balansowanie na cienkiej granicy życia i śmierci.

-Kontakt – rzekł jeden z przybyszy – Swój, broń w dół – reszta ekipy, ubranej w czarne kombinezony komandosów sił specjalnych opuściła lufy swoich karabinków „G34 Kleszcz" - Miło cie widzieć, Butcher.

-Wal się Pers – warknął John, zaś jego przesłony schowały się. Szybko rozejrzał się po drugim oddziale Royal Navy . Czterech Operatorów wiedziało co ma robić, ponieważ natychmiast zajęli pozycje do wymarszu. Oni tak samo jak Spector chcieli wrócić do domu jak najszybciej – Dobra, co mamy? - dodał, wpatrując się z dowódce. Nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, ponieważ podobnie jak reszta oddziału, skrywał nią po kominiarką, hełmem, goglami oraz maską przeciwgazową.

-Chavez przygotuje się do wysadzenia, zostawiłem dwóch ludzi z nim – odparł dowódca, po czym obaj podeszli do reszty oddziału – Idziemy, pełna gotowość, Butcher na szpicy – rozkazał, zaś operator ruszył przed drużyną, mając broń w pogotowiu. Coś mogło im zagrażać, ale lepiej miło było się rozczarować, niż mieć racje. Nie potrzebowali żadnej dodatkowej walki, ponieważ mała bitwa z Zombie oraz bandytami wystarczyła im na ten dzień.

-Gdzie jedynka? - zapytał John, rozglądając się po okolicy i powoli krocząc przed siebie. Broń cały czas była w pogotowiu, aby w przeciągu sekundy lub maksymalnie dwóch zabić przeciwnika. Oczywiście w tym czasie mógł już być trupem, bo człowiek po drugiej stronie barykady mógł mu wpakować kulkę w sam środek czaszki, ale takie było ryzyko.

-Na górze, zbierają dokumenty i przygotowują się do ewakuacji – odparł Perkins – Cholera, jak my to gówno wyniesiemy? Przecież to zrobi z nas lampki na choinkach, albo przynajmniej skróci i tak już marny żywot. Już wolałbym dostać kulkę w łeb.

-Jeszcze nic nie mamy Stan, więc spokojnie – odpowiedział Butcher, chociaż tak samo jak towarzysz miał bardzo złe przeczucia – Pewnie przyślą trzydziestą drugą i zabierze uran, a my spokojnie odlecimy naszymi Ravenami.

-A jak nie? - zapytał kolejny operator – Przecież ponoć tracimy maszyny, bo czerwoni strzelają do nas jak do kaczek na granicy z Severin.

-To tylko plotki – wtrącił trzeci żołnierz – Nikt w sztabie nie potwierdził ich, więc jak mówi Butch, spokojnie.

-Dobrze gadasz Philips – mruknął John, gdy w końcu doszli do trzech wojaków – Chavez melduj.

-Nie jest dobrze kapitanie – oparł klęczący przy drzwiach spec od pirotechniki – Nie otworze ich, ktoś specjalnie zniszczył urządzenie do zdalnego otwarcia. Przypomina to strasznie procedurę sześć sześć, ale co tu prócz uranu może być cenne? Chyba nic, bo to placówka badawcza niczym poważnym się nie zajmowała.

-Czyli subtelna metoda odpada – powiedział Spector, podchodząc do żelaznych wrót. Postukał nie kilka razy – Cholera, grube są.

-Ma pan racje, ale mam metodę na otwarcie – rzekł spec, wyciągając ładunek wybuchowy – Zeskanowałem strukturę, przez co wiem gdzie są zawiasy. Zamieszczę ładunki kulminacyjne, które zrobią za nas resztę pracy. Drzwi same spadną na podłogę, a wtedy spokojnie wejdziemy.

-Dobra – Perkins kiwnął głową, dając potwierdzenie aby to zrobił. Pirotechnikowi nic więcej nie trzeba było mówić. Wyciągnął dwa kolejne pakunki, po czym umieścił je w miejscu gdzie powinien być pierwszy zawias – Nie przesadzasz? - zapytał montując kolejne dwa na drugim zawiasie.

-Nie. Jak zauważył porucznik, to te drzwi są mocne. Obstawiam gdzieś na osiem centymetrów stali plus zawiasy, to kolejne dwa. Jeden co najwyżej zrobi bum i naruszy konstrukcje, ale nie wyważy nich. Dwa zrobią to co powinny, chociaż ma pan racje. To trochę za dużo, ale nie nie mam połówek.

-Trudno – mruknął John – Ustawić się do wyważenia – rozkazał stając po lewej stronie drzwi w odległości jakiś półtora metra. Odpowiedni dystans, który nie zagrozi mu podczas wybuchu. Operatorzy ustawili się po obu stronach, cześć z na nim, cześć za Perkinsem, który także miał wchodzić jako pierwszy. Chavez skończył zakładać ładunki, po czym zajął swoje miejsce na końcu drugiego szeregu.

-Odpalaj – powiedział dowódca, zaś kilka sekund później rozległ się potężny huk.

Żołnierze odruchowo podskoczyli, lecz za nim nie przebrzmiał huk, pierwszy do pomieszczenia wpadł Butcher, przyciskając kolbę swojej broni do ramienia. Szybko sprawdził lewą flankę, dokładnie sprawdzając czy nie mam jakiejś pułapki. Parę sekund później zaczęły dochodzić do niego pierwsze raporty.

-Lewa czysta! - krzyknął któryś z operatorów.

-Prawa czysta! - wrzasnął drugi. Perkins opuścił broń, dając znak ręką aby się przegrupować.

-Czysto! - poinformował oddział, co było już tylko formalnością. Szybko spostrzegł, że nie ma Butchera – John?

-O kurwa – usłyszeli z oddali. Wszyscy odwrócili się kierunku operatora Spector i również zaniemówili – Tytan! Pieprzony Tytan!

_Tytan _

_Mityczni bogowie z pokolenia olbrzymów, którzy rządzili Olimpem, aby później zostać rzuconymi do Tartaru. Lecz nowe Tytani byli czymś innym niż starzy - bronią równie groźna co czołgi, samoloty, łodzie i bomby. Szczyt techniki człowieka._

_Tytani byli rozwinięciem projektu pancerza wspomaganego i jego kolejnych reinkarnacji. W końcu powstał pierwszy chodzący czołg, jak nazywane te maszyny. Wysokie na trzecie piętro w bloku, opancerzone płytami zależnie od przeznaczonego zadani, uzbrojone w zazwyczaj działo na lewym ramieniu 70 mm oraz dwa ciężkie karabiny umieszczone na barkach, zaś piloci byli równie dobrą bronią co ich avatar, jak mawiano na maszyny._

Żołnierze z nie dowierzaniem wpatrywali się w potężnego robota, leżącego na platformie transportowej. Był idealnym stanie, jakby dopiero zjechał do z taśmy montażowej. Chromowany pancerz lśnił, nadając nutką mistycyzmu maszynie, której nikt nie widział od kilka lat.

- Phillips, Ashton, Malwix sprawdźcie zachodnie skrzydło, Austin, Clark, Chin wschodnie. Może znajdziecie wyjście awaryjną bądź szyb wentylacyjny. Meldunek co dziesięć minut. Chavez sprawdź Tytana – rozkazał Perkins. Żołnierze kiwnęli głowami, ale dalej nie mogli wyjść z zaskoczenia – Co robimy?

-Łącze się ze starym – mruknął Butcher, zaś jego przesłony wróciły na poprzednią pozycje. Nie wiedział, że właśnie trafił w sam środek piekła.

**Koniec przekazu**


End file.
